Half of my Heart
by FearlesslyDancing
Summary: One-shot; song fic. Sonny Munroe. The girl that changed everything. She sent him into a dizzy spell when she yelled at him, and he was hit with longing after yet another moment that he went without her being his. He was lost, but was become whole.


**U****m... I obviously don't own anything Disney.**

**Thank you to Demi Lovato, OneRepublic, The Script, Hot Chelle Rae, John Mayer, and T-swizzle, who I listened to while writing this(: **

**... But mostly John Mayer and Taylor for coming up with this song.**

**...**

**Dedicated to: GrangerDanger112, for being awesome and totally supportive, Demi-Fan-Channy, for being my new virtual BFF(: And loving this, and to DancingRaindrops, you totally inspired me. I don't even know why. I was just PM-ing you and I was like "Gasp! **_**Half of my Heart!" **_

...

Half of my Heart.

Your pa**r**ents cared. Th**e**y _loved_ you. Until you hit it bi**g** time.

They leftyou without a home. Without a _pu__**r**__pose._

You _tri__**e**__d_. You really did. I**t** changed you.

You used bravado as a **s**hield. You never got too close. You _lied_.

**Regrets.**

And then **s**he came. And y**o**u _fell._ Hard.

It k**n**ocked you off bala**n**ce. And **y**ou were _scared_.

But she **a**ltered you. You became _**n**__ew_. And you were terrified.

But she reassure**d** you. Her presen**c**e kept you from _turning back_.

She broug**h**t you _back_. Into **a** new life.

Because she **d**ared to.

**Sonny and Chad. **

...

FearlesslyDancing; 2010

...

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been  
Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing  
Trying my best to understand what love can bring_

Chad Dylan Cooper was walking leisurely down the hallway, on his way to the commissary. Sonny Munroe was currently heading the opposite way, rushing down the corridor in excitement. The blur of brown hair and Wisconsin exhilaration collided with the teen drama star as they turned the corner simultaneously.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Chad couldn't remember her name, but she was the new one.

"Um... yeah. You ran into me. Me. _Chad Dylan Cooper_." God, he loved the sound of his name. The girl looked up at him.

"I just—I'm so excited! I mean, this is my first week and all, but I'm just so happy to be here!" Woah. Chad was shocked. Chad didn't hear a word she said—and not because of her incredibly fast talking. This girl had eyes. Not that Chad meant that literally, she just had _eyes_. _Pretty _eyes. As in, rivaling Chad Dylan Cooper's in prettiness. It threw the celebrity off as he endeavored to shout at her for running into him.

"It's... fine. Yeah, um, just... here." Chad moved out of the way, letting her pass. His eyes followed her with appreciation. Since when had a girl made Chad Dylan Cooper speechless? Since when had anyone made Chad Dylan Cooper speechless?

_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That I can't keep loving you  
Oh, with half of my heart_

Chad had locked himself in his dressing room. He was thinking. _So... Sonny. She's cute. _He told Chad. _Um, no. You can't date her. She's a _Random! Chad Dylan Cooper replied. _A Random, maybe, but a cute Random. _Chad told CDC.

Chad had two sides. Chad and Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad was the irrational, spontaneous, love-at-first-sight type. And Chad Dylan Cooper was... well, CDC was completely judicious, thorough, and couldn't love anyone but himself. And the soap star was at war with himself.

_I was made to believe I'd never love anyone else  
I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself  
Lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came  
Showing me another way and all my love can bring_

"Mom? Dad?" An eleven-year old Chad called, entering his rather large house. Silence. "Mom?" There was a pause as he peeked around the crook of the foyer. "Dad?" No answer. He wandered into the kitchen. "Jamie!" The shout for the butler echoed around the rather empty home. A lanky man in a suit appeared behind the young boy. "Yes, Mr. Cooper?" the new appearance asked.

"Um... are my... parents here?" he muttered, looking around.

"I'm afraid not. They took off for Barcelona this morning. They left you under the care of me." And Chad sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like the butler; he just wished his parents were there. Maybe if he wasn't famous they would be like a normal family. And maybe he would have had a younger sister or brother. Sometimes he wished he hadn't been pushed into show-biz...

...

He dreamt of being alone. Forever. His parents laughed as he struggled to find attachment; a wall separated him from his mom and dad, not only mentally and emotionally, but physically too. He awoke suddenly, jolting up in bed and fumbling for the lamp on his night table. His parents didn't love him, he realized, they just wanted him for show. So, he made a promise to himself that, no matter what, he would never love anyone aside from himself.

...

Sonny Munroe. The girl that changed everything. She sent him into a dizzy spell when she yelled at him, and he was hit with longing after yet another moment that he went without her being his. He was lost, but was slowly becoming whole again.

_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation__  
__Half of my heart takes time__  
__Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you__  
__That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)__  
__Oh, with half of my heart__  
__With half of my heart_

He saw her from across the crowded room. She was laughing with Tawni, slowly sipping her coffee and occasionally lowering a pen to a piece of paper to scribble frantically. _God, she's beautiful. _Chad spoke up. _But look at the way her hair is messed up. It isn't hot. _Chad Dylan Cooper argued back. _But I like it that way. I like it any way, as long as it's Sonny. _His soft side replied. And so there sat teen superstar, Chad Dylan Cooper, _alone _in the corner of a coffee shop, wishing she was his, no matter how unreasonable it may be.

_Your faith is strong__  
__But I can only fall short for so long__  
__Down the road, later on__  
__You will hate that I never gave more to you__  
__Than half of my heart__  
__But I can't stop loving you__  
__I can't stop loving you__  
__I can't stop loving you__  
__I can't stop loving you__  
__I can't stop loving you__  
__With half of my...__  
__Half of my heart__  
__Oh, half of my heart_

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" She was stunned, caught unprepared by his spontaneous question. She thought for a moment before smiling.

"Let's give it a try."

...

"Sonny, this just isn't right! You're not right! You deserve someone else, someone who can truly love you. And... I just can't, Sonny."

"Chad. You don't understand. I _love _you. That means _despite your flaws. _I know that, even if you don't now, you can love me." She grinned at him and pecked him on the cheek. "I know you can, Chad." She was going to hate him, he thought. He couldn't tell her that he loved her; it would never end up well. That one piece of Chad Dylan Cooper still remaining wouldn't let him.

_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination__  
__Half of my heart's got you__  
__Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you__  
__That half of my heart won't do_

Chad turned in his sleep, mumbling incoherently. "Sonny...," he gasped out suddenly, shooting up straight in bed. He had to tell her how he felt. The worst that could ensue was she would tell him it was too late... but he couldn't. He couldn't even tenuously risk losing her. The "Chad Dylan Cooper" in him wasn't even worthy enough to talk to her. _He _wasn't worthy. And yet she still had taken him. He loved her for that, for her faith in him; the fact that she even _tried _to change Chad Dylan Cooper into a better man, a more laudable person. Someone who didn't shove puppies that their parents bought them because they hated the people who gave it to them. Someone who could _love._

_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring__  
__And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything_

He was so in love with her. It was clear to Tawni Hart as Sonny and Chad passed her in the hallway, laughing together. Yet, she didn't believe Tawni when the blonde told her over the phone, after Sonny called her late at night on one of her crying binges. She was losing faith in him, the comedy star had told Tawni, upset at his lack of commitment.

...

He wished he was stronger, strong enough to tell Sonny. To prove he was worthy. But he wasn't he shouldn't hold her heart, yet he knew he did. It wasn't moral for her to put so much faith into someone who was scared to even return it. And then there was still CDC, gradually retreating inside of him. But that one half of his heart, the side that loved her, was taking over, dominating. And, soon, he could love her completely. __

_Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart__  
__Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart__  
__Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart__  
__Half of my heart . . ._

"Sonny, there's something I need to tell you." She turned, shocked at his tone.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

**1,530 words. Hope you enjoy my one of my longest one-shots ever(:**

**Please review! **

**XOXO,**

**Fearless**


End file.
